Sweet Sacrifice
by Penny Talisman
Summary: Sequel to My Last Breath. What Will did after the Guardians executions. - Part 3 of the Faded Light Series


**This was Beta'd by Penchant-for-raising-Cain, To understand this you WILL have to read Your Star and My Last Breath  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong><em>"It's true; we're all a little insane.<em>****_  
>But it's so clear,<br>_****_Now that I'm unchained."_**

Will stood on the stone balcony, one of many that overlooked the dismal city of Meridian. A smirk graced her face when Hay Lin's agonized screams reached her ears once again. Hay Lin was weak. She always had been. Will's face slid into a stone mask as her thoughts drifted to how long to keep her - whether she was worth feeding in the morning, if she could be bothered to kill her herself or if she should just let the guards hack her into little pieces.

**_"Fear is only in our minds,  
><em>****_Taking over all the time.  
><em>****_Fear is only in our minds  
><em>****_But it's taking over all the time."_**

Will's small hands were pressed the granite railings, her back remaining straight as she glared down into the fog that engulfed the bottom of the castle. Suddenly Will turned, and walked back into the castle. Her heels clicked noisily as she walked effortlessly around the castle. She thought back to her executions earlier that day, a grim smirk settled on her face. The horrified shouts, the screams of the crowd, as she drained Irma. The terror and panic as she burnt Taranee, alive. The surprised shouts of protest and the failed attempts of rescue, as Hay Lin was led into the castle.

**_"You poor sweet innocent thing.  
><em>****_Dry your eyes and testify.  
><em>****_You know you live to break me.  
><em>****_Don't deny sweet sacrifice."_**

She quickly reached her destination, the Throne Room. The guards slid the large doors open for her with a fluid motion. A feeling of resentment flew over her as she thought of Cornelia's hanging. She should have been there to watch. She would have been if it wasn't for that rebel's execution. It was a shame about that young rebel though; she was an adequate maid, which was better than most in this place. Slowly she walked up the steps to the twin thrones, one of which held her husband.

**_"One day  
><em>****_I'm going to forget your name,  
><em>****_And one sweet day,  
><em>****_You're going to drown in my lost pain."_**

Will sat down without even looking towards her husband. All he wanted from her was the heart. Will smirked, he'd never get it. It was hers and no one else's. There was no chance she would even consider sharing the heart again. After all the last time she did, all she got was a bunch of pathetic _girls_. They constantly nagged her for help, leadership and when they weren't working they still followed her around like love-sick puppies, still demanding her superior guidance and aid.

**_"Fear is only in our minds,  
><em>****_Taking over all the time.  
><em>****_Fear is only in our minds  
><em>****_But it's taking over all the time."_**

The doors swung open, dragging Will from her thoughts, the metal studs thumping against the wall, stopping the wood from splintering. Several men, bound by metal chains, were led into the room by Cedric and a few guards. Cedric bowed deeply, as far as his human form would allow him to. The men were silent as they studied their frosty Queen and their bitter King. Fear settled into their eyes, though their faces did not show it.

**_"You poor sweet innocent thing.  
><em>****_Dry your eyes and testify.  
><em>****_And oh you love to hate me, don't you, honey?  
><em>****_I'm your sacrifice."_**

Will's gaze locked onto one of the rebels at the front of the group. He noticed her immediately and appeared to freeze up. Beside her, her husband started listing the laws these men had broken by their attempted rescue. Will sat quietly, her gaze still on the single rebel -he looked familiar to her. He was no longer paying any attention to her; he seemed to focus on what Phobos was saying. Suddenly he rolled his eyes and started to argue back. A cruel smile crossed Will's face; she knew who he was now. He was the Rebel Leader, Caleb.

**_"I dream in darkness,  
><em>****_I sleep to die,  
><em>****_Erase the silence,  
><em>****_Erase my life."_**

Her eyes briefly flickered over to Phobos when he stood, but her eyes went back to Caleb. Slowly she followed her husband's lead, and stood up. They were only going to get one sentence.

Death.

Will's expression morphed to malice as her husband told them their fate; she watched the colour drain from all their faces. Slowly, Will started to walk down the steps, towards the rebels, wondering which element to use. Should she crush them? Or burn them? She glanced towards Caleb's stiff stature and smirked. Air.

**_"Do you wonder why you hate?  
><em>****_(Our burning ashes, Blacken the day)  
><em>****_Are you still too weak to survive your mistakes?  
><em>****_(A world of nothingness, Blow me away.)"_**

Will let out a low sigh, the energy of her chosen element was building up inside of her. Will lifted one of her hands and held it so her palm was facing the rebels. Wind started to sweep around the room, getting closer to the group, closer to caging them. Will closed her hand, making a fist, and the air clamped around each rebel, squeezing them tightly. Staggered breathing bounced around the hall. After a few minutes, the sound of laboured wheezing started to fade as each rebel collapsed and hit the floor after his last breath left him.

**_"You poor sweet innocent thing.  
><em>****_Dry your eyes and testify.  
><em>****_You know you live to break me.  
><em>****_Don't deny.  
><em>****_Sweet sacrifice."_**

When all the rebels were dead, Will walked towards Caleb's limp body. She pushed him onto his back with her foot. Will smirked and looked at her guards.

"Put him with the Guardians, I'm sure Hay Lin would like to see him again."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you Enjoyed<strong>


End file.
